


everything

by Nyxierose



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: "She is seen and she is loved and that is everything."





	everything

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post on tumblr](http://thatwasnerdy.tumblr.com/post/174965684307/garcy-metafic-requests), but turned into its own slightly different thing.
> 
> Also lowkey dedicated to those of you who were wondering when my content rating was gonna go up. WELLLLLL.

She wants to cry, but for once not out of sadness. For once, Lucy thinks as she drowns in emotions, because everything is so damn good.

She should probably stop fucking people who have dead wives, but at least this one has his eyes open and sees _her_ instead of a ghost. They are mostly horizontal on her bed in the new safehouse, and Flynn is slowly kissing his way down her body (they've been back in their own time for an hour and a half, they have _time_ ), and it's a little surreal but she loves it and-

She swears he murmurs her name with every press of his lips, worshipful as always. She has known from the moment she met him that he is in awe of everything she is, and she has watched that progress over years and as their relationship has shifted, but she can't help but be a little amazed by the reality of their collision. The last time she let someone touch her like this… the last time…

Hell, it's been a year since _that_ mistake and she's still wounded. Might as well admit it to herself now, while she chases something that might erase that memory.

He notices the catch in her breathing - of course he does, he's frustratingly perceptive - and pauses immediately. "Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you need…?" He's struggling for words, but he doesn't need them; she knows, in that way they do, what he's searching for.

"No. You're good. I like this."

She's pretty sure he rolls his eyes, but he trusts her enough to return to his stopping point an inch or so above her belly button and keep moving lower. If anyone else did this to her, she thinks, she'd hiss at them for being an awful tease in a very unappreciated way. But this is different. This is gentleness, love made flesh, appreciation and adoration. Oh how lucky she is right now to be valued so much, to be-

Again, Flynn pauses, this time with his breath warm on her center. For a few heartbeats she wonders what the hell he's doing, but then it hits her - he's just enjoying the view. He _wants_ to be there, with his head between her thighs; he wants her, all of her, glorious; he wants-

"I love you," she breathes. She hasn't said those words before, has barely even admitted it to herself, but now is as cliché a moment as any to go for it and so she does.

She expects some kind of verbal reaction, but instead he presses his lips to her clit as gentle as can be and oh, he knew how she felt before _she_ did.

Again, the feeling of drowning, this time in warmth and desire.

He works her body instinctively, noticing her reactions and adapting accordingly. She knew he'd be a careful and attentive lover, but the reality is so much more than she expected. Thorough, trying a couple different patterns with his tongue before finding one that makes her sigh, pausing every so often to lap up her juices. She can only imagine the commentary running through his mind right now, and she almost wishes he'd say something, but the silence is perfect. Makes the act even more sacred, makes her feel-

Slowly, hesitantly, he slips one finger inside her. She spreads her legs just a little bit more to allow better access, and is rewarded with sweet pressure on her g-spot. He could easily get her off right now, but he has no intention to; instead, he teases, feels rather than hears her reactions.

(If this were anyone else, she thinks… but it's him, and she trusts him so much, and she knows the ending will be worth it.)

Another finger, suction on her clit, and she is _done_.

Technically, it's the best orgasm she's had with another person, but that's a very low bar. The fact that he managed to make her feel anything at all is weird enough; the fact that he's still right where she left him when she comes down, still slowly licking her and absorbing what aftershocks he can, is enough to make damn sure he's never getting rid of her. One can't just _do_ that to a woman and then not stick around for the rest of her life!

More murmuring against her skin, this time words she barely hears in a language she doesn't know. She has half a mind to pull him up and kiss him properly until he doesn't taste like _her_ anymore, but he's easily twice her size and she's boneless and that just ain't happening so instead she waits. And waits. And lets herself enjoy the playful kisses that are definitely not a prelude to round two, and she is okay with that, but-

Love, love, love.

She suspects he'd like it if she were less passive, but she's hesitant yet, still waiting for a crash she knows won't come. He responds accordingly, covering her body with his own and wrapping his arms around her and holding her close while she processes it all.

"Everything alright?"

"You say that like you're stopping," she murmurs. She feels physical proof to the contrary, but she knows this is not a man who lets his innermost desires dictate his behavior. He'll make a choice that makes sense, and it may not be the obvious one, and-

"Just pausing. I know… I know this isn't easy for you."

They've had that conversation. They had it long before she accepted their inevitability, and she wasn't sure if he'd remember but of _course_ he does because it's _her_ and if there is one thing she knows for sure it's that Flynn catches her details like no one else ever has. There will be no going back from this entwinement, and there will be no one else for either of them after it. Something this complicated, this consuming, cannot be dealt with lightly and-

"I want you," she breathes, kissing the curve of his neck. "I trust that you'll stay different."

He gives her a look that says he has a lot of concerns with that statement but he knows now is not the time for them, kisses her like he understands perfectly, and shifts their bodies so that she straddles him. Giving her control, as always; giving her an easy way out if she decides she needs it.

She won't, she's pretty sure, but the gesture is still appreciated.

She lingers for a few moments, taking it all in. Sure, she's had daydreams about this scenario, but the reality is different. The reality, she thinks with her knees around his waist and the tip of his cock nudging her ass, is somehow _less_ complicated. His body is solid and will become familiar given time; she takes note of a few scars she wants to ask about later, in a few days at three in the damn morning when they're both avoiding nightmares, but right now she's much more interested in other things.

"You can stop this too," she reminds him as she aligns herself and slowly drops.

Control. She is in control. Lucy repeats the phrase as she shifts her hips, as she leans down to kiss him. He rises to make it more comfortable for her, as always, and he wraps his arms around her and she feels as though she is made whole.

She feels tension rising in his body, matching her own, and she clenches around him and lets herself crash and _oh_.

For a few brief beautiful moments, she feels as though she has left her body entirely.

It's not her own rush that gets her, exactly, though that is still lovely. It's more the feeling of safety, of being wanted, of collapsing against her lover in the aftermath and knowing that she will look back on these memories with fondness. This is, in some ways, a beginning for them. A change in what they are, but not _all_ they are. They will still be able to work together without issues; they will still be able to sit together late into long nights and talk about anything that keeps the internal monsters away. If anything, this is just an addition to the dynamic they already have.

"Are you alright?" Flynn murmurs as she shifts off him and wraps her body around his in a much more innocent position.

"I don't think I've ever felt this good before."

"Good." His fingers tangle in her hair and he kisses her forehead. "I love you. I hope… I want you to know that, always."

"I do."

So this is what it's like to lie with someone who actually wants _her_ , she thinks as she lets herself fall asleep. Beautiful, safe, warm.

And even more so when she wakes, hours later, and he is still right where she left him. Eyes open, looking at her with the purest expression she could imagine.

"You stayed," she breathes.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Lucy wants to cry, but instead she forces back how overwhelmed she is and kisses him with all the energy she can. For the first time in her life, she is seen and she is loved and that is everything.


End file.
